


La Détermination de Zuko

by Memepotter952504



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Earthbending & Earthbenders, Episode: s02e07 Zuko Alone, One Shot, Protective Zuko (Avatar)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:36:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28712901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memepotter952504/pseuds/Memepotter952504
Summary: Quand Zuko percuta le sol, il eut un flash de son passé. Il se souvenait des dernières paroles de sa mère. Elle lui disait de ne jamais oublier qui il était, de rester à jamais fidèle à lui-même. Ce fut ce rappel qui l'obligea à se relever et affronter ce soldat qui n'était rien de plus qu'un tyran et un mercenaire. S02xE07 Zuko, seul.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	La Détermination de Zuko

**Author's Note:**

> Atelier d'écriture sur les émotions : la méfiance.

Quand Zuko percuta le sol, il eut un flash de son passé. Il se souvenait des dernières paroles de sa mère. Elle lui disait de ne jamais oublier qui il était, de rester à jamais fidèle à lui-même. Ce fut ce rappel qui l'obligea à se relever et affronter ce soldat qui n'était rien de plus qu'un tyran et un mercenaire.

Il assura sa prise sur ses sabres jumeaux et inspira profondément. Dans un cri de colère et de désir de justice, il fit apparaître un tourbillon de flammes autour de lui et repoussa son adversaire qui se croyait tout permis. Ce misérable maître de la terre ne tint pas longtemps face à lui. Là où ce scélérat n'affrontait que plus faible que lui, le prince avait déjà mené bien des combats et des batailles malgré son jeune âge.

Il s'avança vers l'homme qu'il venait de propulser contre un mur et qui gisait maintenant sous des gravats. Il fixa son regard de braise sur lui, parfaitement conscient de la présence de ses flammes flamboyantes le long de ses lames.

« … Mais … qui es-tu ? » demanda le tyran vaincu.

Zuko le fixa avec dégoût alors qu'il reprenait le contrôle sur le feu afin de l'éteindre et rengainer ses armes.

« Je m'appelle Prince Zuko, » répondit-il avec fierté. « Fils d'Ursa et du Seigneur du Feu Ozai. Prince de la Nation du Feu et héritier du trône. »

La peur se lut alors dans le regard du tyran. Mais également la colère et la méfiance dans ceux des villageois.

« Menteur ! » cria l'un d'eux. « Tu n'es pas un prince mais un banni ! Son propre père l'a renié et banni de la nation du feu, » ajouta-t-il à l'adresse des autres.

Zuko ne commenta pas ce qui était la stricte vérité. Il s'agenouilla simplement devant le mercenaire pour récupérer un objet qui ne lui appartenait pas : un couteau. Ce dernier était un cadeau que son oncle Iroh lui avait offert autrefois et qu'il avait offert à son tour à un petit garçon courageux. Celui-là même qu'il était venu sauver de ces brutes supposées être des soldats.

Il se releva pour rejoindre ce dernier quand la mère du petit s'interposa entre lui et Lee.

« Ne faites pas un pas de plus ! » fit-elle avec le regard plein de colère et de défiance.

Zuko s'arrêta à quelques pas, comme demandé, et s'agenouilla alors qu'il fixait Lee dans les yeux. Le garçon le regardait lui aussi avec colère dorénavant. Le prix pour être le fils d'un monstre sans doute. Il lui tendit le couteau.

« Il est à toi, je te l'ai offert, » dit-il simplement.

« Non, je n'en veux pas ! Je vous déteste ! »

Le Prince banni soupira alors qu'il baissait son bras.

« Lee. Il ne faut pas croire tout ce que les rumeurs disent. Chacun de nous sommes différents les uns des autres. Je ne suis pas mon père. Je ne cautionne pas ce qu'il a fait et ce qu'il fera. Me bannir a été, je pense, la meilleure qu'il a faite pour moi. Cela m'a permis de voir du payer et d'apprendre ce qu'il y a de plus important dans le monde. La loyauté, le courage, la force du cœur et non de se cacher derrière la manipulation, la douleur et la peur. »

Il se releva et le fixa avec malgré tout un sourire sur son visage.

« Peut-être qu'aujourd'hui, tu ne vois en moi qu'un monstre, un maudit Maître du Feu, le Prince banni, mais un jour, je ferai en sorte d'arranger les choses quand je serai prêt à affronter mon père. Hélas, ce jour est encore loin avant que le Seigneur du Feu Ozai puisse être vaincu et que le monde puisse vivre à nouveau en paix et heureux. En attendant, protège ta mère et ton village, Lee. Tu en es bien plus capable que ces maudites brutes. »

Il fit demi-tour et partit, laissant le couteau à terre. Il monta sur son chevautruche et regarda une dernière fois le garçon.

« N'oublie pas mes paroles, petit. Tu es loyal envers ta famille, tu es courageux et tu as du cœur, c'est là le bois dans lequel on sculpte les meilleurs guerriers. Et ce village a grandement besoin de cœur vaillant comme le tien pour les protéger ici. Adieu, Lee. »

Zuko ignora les murmures et les cris indignés des villageois. Tout ce qu'il retenait, c'était le regard de Lee. Durant ses quelques paroles, il l'avait vu changer. De la méfiance, il était passé au doute et du doute, une petite lueur d'espoir était née ainsi qu'un désir de se battre et protéger.

Il partit de ce village le cœur plus léger et l'esprit focalisé sur son objectif. Il devrait un jour combattre son père et le vaincre. Mais pour y arriver, cela demanderait beaucoup de travail et d'entraînement car sa maîtrise du feu n'égalait encore en rien celle du Seigneur du Feu ou encore celle de sa sœur Azula. Il devrait travailler dur car il devait absolument réussir. Trop de personnes avaient déjà payé pour les atrocités de sa famille. Il fallait que cela cesse.


End file.
